Et si notre avenir començait avec notre famille?
by littleangel2000
Summary: AULorsque dumbledore est le père de Remus et de sirius et que ces deux derniers sont des jumeaux. Si, en plus, albus décide d'adopter severus et lucius. Voyez comment un peu d'amour peu changer le cours de plusieurs vies
1. Vacances d'été

Titre : Et si notre avenir commençais avec notre famille ?

Chapitre 1: Vacance d'été

C'était une belle journée d'été. Au manoir Dumbledore, il y avait de l'agitation. Bien qu'il ne fut que 8h, les 4 enfants Dumbledore étaient bien éveillés et agités. Sirius, Remus, Severus et Lucius s'amusaient au salon alors que leur père travaillait à son bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la maison et ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir à cause d'une bêtise qu'ils avaient commise la veille. Les enfants s'amusèrent quelques minutes mais se lassèrent bien vite de leur petit jeu. Sirius et Remus s'assirent sur le sol, tandis que les deux autres s'installèrent sur le sofa.

Alors à quoi on joue maintenant?- Demanda Severus. Les trois autres hochèrent les épaules.

On pourrait jouer à cache-cache...- Proposa Lucius. Les deux aînés hochèrent négativement la tête.

Je hais ce jeu!- Répondit Remus. Sirius approuva.

Et puis on as déjà joué hier...On va sûrement trouver autre chose à faire...- Ajouta Sirius. Albus surveillait ses fils et son filleul de l'étage supérieur. Il avait fini son travail et il s'amusait à espionner les enfants pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien mijoter. Il n'aimait pas les enfermer à l'intérieur surtout en une si belle journée. Cette journée serait supposée être faite pour jouer dehors pas pour rester à l'intérieur. Avec un soupir, il décida de lever leur punition et de les laisser jouer à l'extérieur. Il allait descendre pour le leur annoncer quand soudainement un silence un peut trop silencieux à son goût se fit. Il décida de rester discret et d'aller voir ce que ses enfants mijotaient. Il ce métamorphosa en tigre (pas discret vous allez me dire, mais la couleur du tigre est blanche et il peut ce confondre avec son environnement et ainsi passer inaperçus) et ce dirigea ver le salon.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et Lucius étaient tous assis, par terre un gros livre sur les genoux. Ils semblaient s'amuser tous comme des petits fous.

Albus reconnu immédiatement ce livre. C'était l'album de famille. Il fut soulager de voir qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises, mais décida de rester caché et de continuer à les observer.

Regarde Rem c'est toi la...- dit la voix de Lucius.

Des éclats de rire retentissaient à chaque fois que Remus ou Sirius tournait la page. Albus en fut content. Au début ce fut difficile. Remus,Sirius et Severus avaient grandi ensembles, mais Lucius et Severus c'était une autre affaire. Lucius était chez son oncle, car son père avait de petits problèmes. Severus lui, c'était fait adopté par Albus à l'age de trois ans. Albus espérait vraiment qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie. C'était très important pour lui et pour la survie de sa famille. Mais il n'y arriverait pas seul. Souvent, on lui avait répété qu'il lui faudrait trouver une mère pour les enfants...Le problème c'est qu'Albus ne voulait pas se remarier. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Alors pour le moment, il élevait ses enfants tout seul. Ce n'était pas facile et il fallait avouer qu'il était épuisé quelque fois, mais il le faisait pour eux. Pour ses enfants. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants d'ailleurs. Ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui et les perdre serait trop difficile à supporter.

Oh Remus regarde c'est papa quand il était jeune!- C'était la voix enfantine de Severus qui venait d'entendre.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il a recueilli Severus dans sa famille...Le gamin ne devait pas être plus âgé que 3 ans...Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement depuis. Severus était plus calme moins agité et surtout moins craintif que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Lucius lui avait été pris en charge par Albus à l'âge de 4 ans, quand son père Anthony, qui était le meilleur ami d'Albus, avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Lucius avait toujours considéré son parrain comme son deuxième père. Albus regardait ses fils avec douceur. Il les aimait tous les 4 comme un fou et il voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour eux. Bientôt, ils allaient entrer à Poudlard, où il pourrait les avoir à l'oeil. Remus était celui qui ressemblait le plus à son père. Il était assez grand et ses cheveux châtain lui arrivaient au niveau du cou. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de son père et il était très sérieux pour son âge. Sirius, le frère jumeaux de Remus, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf pour les cheveux et les yeux. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébène qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates et les yeux vert émeraude. Il avait un certain penchant pour les bêtises. Si Remus savait ce montrer sérieux, Sirius, lui, ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des singeries. Lucius, lui, avait les cheveux blonds platine qu'il plaquait toujours avec du gel. Il était aussi fanatique des blagues et des bêtises que Sirius, et ses deux-là s'entendaient très bien. Mais Lucius s'entendait encore mieux avec Remus. Les trois garçons avaient le même age, c'est à dire 11 ans. Le plus jeune, Severus âgé de 10 ans, avait les cheveux aussi noir que Sirius. Il ne ressemblait pas à personne de la famille, mais il avait toujours considéré Albus comme son vrai père et Remus comme son vrai frère même si aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait été adopté. Severus était aussi fanatique de jouer des tours mais dès qu'il apercevait le visage sévère de son père ou encore de Remus, il redevenait vite sage comme un ange. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile. En effet, avant d'être adopté par Albus, Severus était dans une famille où son père prenait plaisir à battre son fils et sa femme. C'était à moitié morte que la mère de Severus l'avait reconduit chez Albus, qui connaissait bien la femme car elle était la meilleure amie de sa propre femme. Ce fut qu'une fois sûr qu'Albus s'occuperait de son fils, que Jenny rendit l'âme et que Léo fut mis en prison pour cause de blessures sérieuses.

Severus avait tellement peur de se faire taper qu'il en mouillait son lit encore. Albus dû avoir beaucoup de patience et de douceur pour enfin avoir la confiance de l'enfant. Et aujourd'hui, Severus lui en était reconnaissant.

Et là, c'est qui? Demanda Sirius en montrant la femme qui était près d'Albus.

Des larmes remplirent les yeux bleus du tigre. C'était Irène la femme d'Albus, morte quelques années auparavant. Albus l'aimait tendrement et c'était difficile de l'oublier car Sirius lui ressemblait tant. Aucun des enfants ne surent répondre, alors Albus décida de sortir de sa cachette. Toujours en tigre, il s'approcha des enfants qui ne le virent pas tout de suite. Il s'installa près d'eux et ce fut là que les enfants s'aperçurent de sa présence.

Ce fut Remus qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de son père étaient remplit de larmes. Il regarda la photo plus attentivement puis regarda de nouveau son père et comprit soudainement.

Je crois savoir qui c'est...c'est maman...c'est ça papa?- Demanda Remus en regardant le tigre droit dans les yeux.

Les 3 autres levèrent brusquement la tête, sursautant légèrement. Albus reprit sa forme humaine prenant soin de vite faire disparaître les larmes de ses yeux, mais Remus n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que le souvenir de sa mère faisait très mal à son père.

Oui c'est elle...C'est bien votre mère- Dit Albus en regardant Sirius et Remus en particulier. Remus savait depuis son plus jeune âge pourquoi sa mère n'était pas avec eux. Elle était morte apres une grosse maladie. Le jeune garçon ressentit de la peine pour son père et décida de changer de sujet.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa? On a fais une bêtise? Pourquoi tu nous espionnais?- Demanda Remus.

Albus se souvint alors qu'il voulait leur donner la permission d'aller jouer dehors et se reprit de justesse.

Je voulais vous annoncer que votre punition d'hier était enlevée. Vous pouvez aller jouer dehors tant que vous ne dépassez pas les limites de la cour et que vous n'allez pas près de la foret. Alors, allez profiter de cette belle journée.- Dit Albus avec un sourira.

Les quatre enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Remus en tête, les 4 garçons sortirent à la course dehors. Albus resta seul dans le salon avec l'album de famille, et la photo de sa femme sous les yeux. De nouvelles larmes apparurent et Albus s'assit sur le sofa et pleura en silence. Un petit elfe de maison qui était au service des Dumbledore depuis des années, apparut dans le salon et vit son maître en larme. Dixie s'approcha doucement pour vérifier si son maître allait bien quand elle aperçu la photo de son ancienne maîtresse par terre. Le petit elfe avait souvent conseillé à son maître de prendre une autre épouse pour son bien et pour celui des enfants. Mais Albus refusait de se remarier. Il le faisait à la mémoire d'Irène. Dixie regarda son maître tristement sans savoir quoi faire. Remus entra pour aller chercher quelque chose quand il entendit des sanglots qui venaient du salon. Il s'approcha et vit son père en larme, l'album en main. Inquiet, Remus se dirigea vers lui et doucement s'assit près de son père. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son père et se colla contre lui pour lui signaler sa présence. Albus ne sursauta pas il avait sentit son fils aîné approcher, mais il n'avait pas la force de le regarder en face. C'était la première fois que Remus voyait son père pleurer comme ça. Et le voir ainsi lui faisait très mal. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral...Mais quoi?

Papa...Papa s'il te plait ne pleure pas...On ne voulait pas te faire de peine en sortant cet album...On voulait juste regarder c'est tout...- Dit Remus avec douceur.

Albus leva enfin la tête. Des traces de larmes se formaient dans sa barbe et ses yeux, normalement pétillant et pleins de douceur, étaient ternes et tristes. Remus se colla encore plus contre lui et Albus le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son coeur comme il le faisait lorsque Remus ou un de ses garçons avait de la peine. Sans savoir pourquoi cela lui donna une sensation de bien être et sa peine se dissipa. Savoir ses enfants en santé près de lui c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Doucement, un doux sourire ce format sur le visage triste d'Albus et Remus su que son père avait besoin d'eux plus que tout.

Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas faire de mal en voyant cet album...Ce n'est pas si grave ça va passer...Je suis un peu triste en voyant cette photo mais ça va aller...Merci d'être là, Remus...Toi et tes frères me donnez beaucoup de joie et je vous aime très fort tous les quatre...Je sais que je suis sévère quelquefois mais je le fais pour votre bien.- Dit Albus en serrant toujours son fils contre lui.

Remus se sentait bien dans cette étreinte paternelle. Il avait toujours eu son père pour le consoler quand il arrivait quelque chose. Mais maintenant c'était son père qui avait besoin de lui et de ses frères et Remus était bien décider à l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Il allait essayer de ne plus faire autant fâcher son père, et peut-être essayer de faire moines de bêtises avec ses frères. Après une longue minute, Albus desserra son étreinte d'autour de Remus et laissa l'enfant retourner dehors avec les autres. La journée se passa sans problèmes et Albus en profita pour jouer avec ses fils et apprendre à Severus comment monter sur un balai. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour les enfants de se mettre au lit, la situation ce gâta.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir moi! Dit Lucius en bougonnant.

Sirius et Severus non plus n'avaient pas sommeil. Remus non plus d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas mettre son père en colère, alors il monta sans discuter. Mais les trois autres refusaient toujours d'aller au lit si bien qu'Albus fini par se fâcher.

Bon maintenant ça suffit! Il est très tard, on a eu une grosse journée et vous été tous fatigués alors je veux que vous soyez tous au lit dans 30 secondes sinon vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir pour 5 jours!- Dit Albus sévèrement.

Les garçons savaient qu'il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution, car ils avaient déjà reçu des fessés auparavant par Albus. Severus, effrayé par la menace de son père se précipita vers l'étage pour aller dormir. Mais Lucius et Sirius qui étaient tout deux très têtus ne voulaient toujours pas aller se coucher. Albus soupira de lassitude. Il était épuisé par sa journée et n'était pas d'humeur pour discuter.

Alors? Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me fâche réellement et que vous ne receviez une bonne fessée, alors je vous conseille d'aller vite au lit! Il vous reste 10 secondes!- Dit Albus calmement mais avec un ton et un regard sévère. Mais rien n'y fit. Sirius et Lucius ne voulaient toujours pas aller dormir. Albus monta en haut, borda Remus et Severus et redescendit avec l'espoir de voir Sirius et Lucius monter sagement sans qu'il n'aille à mettre sa menace à exécution. Malheureusement, avec ces deux-la c'était trop beau. Bien entendu quand il arriva en bas, les deux garçons étaient toujours là. À bout de patience, Albus s'approcha dangereusement des deux garçons. Et Paf! Les deux enfants reçurent chacun 3 tapes sur les fesses, ce qui leur fut très douloureux. En larmes, Sirius et Lucius décidèrent de monter tout de suite avant de ne recevoir une autre fessé de la part d'Albus. Ce dernier se sentait toujours très mal après avoir donner ce genre de punition et décida de monter pour les border et par le fait même s'excuser. Il entra doucement dans la chambre ou Remus et Severus dormaient déjà dans un des lits superposés. Les deux autres étaient toujours en larmes sous leurs couvertures. Albus s'était calmé et s'approcha tout doucement du lit. Il borda d'abord Lucius qui était en haut. Le gamin était tout piteux et son coeur était très gros. Il détestait mettre son oncle en colère. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité et que son oncle leur avait donné assez d'avertissements avant de sévir. Ce fut avec une petite voix toute triste que Lucius décida de s'excuser auprès de son oncle.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté, oncle Albus...- Dit Lucius tout triste.

Albus lui sourit et le borda.

Ce n'est rien...La prochaine fois tu iras au lit tout de suite quand je te le demanderai. Promis?- Demanda doucement Albus.

Lucius hocha la tête et Albus l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Puis il se pencha vers Sirius qui lui tournait le dos. Ça, il devait s'y attendre. Des quatre, Sirius était celui qui était le plus têtu. Albus prit les couvertures et les remonta jusqu'à sa tête en le bordant bien comme il faut pour qu'il n'aille pas froid. Sirius se retourna vers son père et Albus vit combien il regrettait son geste. Mais Sirius était trop orgueilleux pour s'excuser ouvertement et immédiatement. Albus lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que c'était oublié, mais que la prochaine fois il devrait écouter et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Puis il ce dirigea lui-même vers sa chambre qui était magiquement reliée à celle des enfants, ce qui lui permettait de se rendre plus rapidement à la chambre s'il se passait quelque chose, car Severus avait tendance à faire des cauchemar assez éprouvant. Épuisé, Albus enfila sa jaquette de nuit et se coucha. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, emporté par une nuit sans rêve.


	2. Chapitre 2 ballade au chemin de traverse

Chapitre Deux: ballade au chemin de traverse

L'été était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et la rentrée commençait bientôt. Remus se réveilla le premier ce matin-là. C'était le 31 août, la journée où, tous ensembles ils allaient au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Même que son père leur avait promit une surprise chacun s'ils étaient tous sages durant la journée. Remus s'habilla en silence et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père était là et lisait la gazette du sorcier avec attention.

-Bonjour papa.- Dit Remus tout joyeux. Albus leva les yeux et lui sourit.

-Tu sembles bien joyeux aujourd'hui Remus.- Demanda Albus en regardant son fils dans les yeux. En effet, ses yeux brillaient ce qui signifiait toujours que Remus était de très bonne humeur.

-C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons au chemin de traverse...j'ai toujours aimé y aller, j'adore les boutiques qu'il y a là-bas...Dis papa à quelle heure on y va, hein?- Demanda Remus en trépignant d'impatience. Albus riait de bon coeur.

-Attend un peu il est encore trop tôt. On ira quand tout le monde serra bien réveiller. Soit patient, ça ne devrais plus tarder.- Dis Albus en continuant sa lecture.

Remus grignota son petit déjeuner, mais il ne le termina pas trop impatient d'aller au chemin de traverse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus vint les rejoindre et semblait aussi impatient que son frère. Sirius et Lucius ne se levèrent qu'une heure plus tard. Lorsque que tout le monde eu enfin prit leur petit déjeuner, se fut brossé les dents et habillé, ils étaient tous prêt à partir pour le chemin de traverse. Le moyen de transport le plus commun pour s'y rendre était la poudre de cheminette. Quand ils étaient jeunes, Sirius, Lucius Severus et Remus se rendaient au chemin de traverse avec leur père par ce moyen. La cheminé était agrandit magiquement et Albus avait toujours Severus dans les bras et Remus par la main. Albus se dirigea vers le salon et prit un petit sac vert.

-Hum, il faudra penser à acheter d'autre poudre de cheminette, il nous en reste presque plus...Bon Remus vas y en premier...- Dit Albus.

Remus s'avança pris une poigné de poudre et la jeta dans le feu en criant bien fort: CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE! Chacun leur tour, les enfants prirent de la poudre et disparurent dans la cheminé. Albus, lui, préférait transplaner. Il arriva au chaudron baveur le premier. Inquiet de ne pas voir ses enfants, Albus regarda partout où ils pouvaient être. Mais aucune trace d'eux nulle part. Il se mit à les appeler mais aucune réponse.

-Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arriver...- Pensa Albus fou d'inquiétude. Puis une voix enfantine qu'Albus reconnu facilement l'appela. C'était Severus. Il était couvert de suie et se précipita vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

-Severus! Te voilà...où sont tes frères?- Demanda Albus.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, mais une autre voix appela Albus. Remus et Lucius apparurent l'un après l'autre et allèrent rejoindre leur père. Mais Sirius, lui, n'apparut pas.

-Mais où est Sirius?- Demanda Albus à ses fils. Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Alors ils partirent tous à sa recherche.

Sirius atterrit douloureusement sur le sol d'une boutique qui lui était inconnue. Il se releva douloureusement et chercha dans quelle boutique il avait atterrit. Lorsqu'il vit les crânes et les objets macabres qui flottaient dans du liquide de mauvais goût, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était dans une boutique de l'allée des embrume.

-Je suis pas mieux que mort si papa me retrouve ici...- Pensa Sirius en sortant.

Le problème c'est qu'il ignorait où était la sortie et des gens douteux ne cessaient de l'observer avec un air mauvais. Une sorcière borgne s'approcha de lui et se mis à ricaner.

-Alors mon petit on est perdu? Vien avec moi je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.- Sirius allait s'enfuir quand une grosse voix retentit. C'était Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard.

-Sirius? Bon sens qu'est ce que tu fiches ici tout seul! - S'exclama Hagrid quand il reconnu l'enfant.

Sirius se précipita vers lui les yeux humides. Hagrid le ramena rapidement vers le soleil du chemin de traverse. Sirius était couvert de suie et avait des égratignures un peu partout, mais il semblait assez en forme malgré la grande peur qu'il avait eue. Apres un petit coup d'époussette, Hagrid accompagna Sirius à la recherche de son père et de ses frères. Ce fut Remus qui les virent en premier.

-Papa, voilà Sirius il est avec Hagrid!- S'exclama Remus en se précipitant dehors à la rencontre de son frère jumeau et du demi géant suivit immédiatement par Severus, Lucius et leurs père. Sirius se précipita vers les bras rassurant de son père et s'y réfugia sous le regard affectueux d'Hagrid. Albus se releva et remercia Hagrid.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouvé Hagrid...Merci beaucoup.- Dit Albus en souriant à Hagrid. Ce dernier rougi légèrement devant les remerciements de son supérieur et partit après s'être assuré que tout allait bien.

-Sirius où as-tu atterri, dis?- Demanda Severus.

Sirius leur dis qu'il avait atterri dans l'allée des embrume. Albus qui l'écoutait sursauta. Severus et Lucius lançaient des regards envieux à Sirius et Remus, lui, était surtout soulagé de voir son frère sain et sauf.

-Tu en as de la chance Sirius...nous on a jamais pu y aller...- Dis Lucius. Albus lui lança immédiatement un regard plein d'avertissements qui fit baisser la tête du garçon.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous y aventurer non plus! L'allée des embrumes n'est pas une place à fréquenter et Sirius a eu de la chance de tomber sur Hagrid! Alors, maintenant allons chez Fleury et Boots pour vos livres...Et peut-être que nous irons manger une glace ensuite...- Au mot glace les quatre garçons furent super content. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de livres.

Albus entra dans la boutique, suivit de ses 4 enfants. Le vendeur s'approcha rapidement et les deux adultes, qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, commencèrent une longue et ennuyante discussion. Les enfants n'eurent pas longtemps avant de s'ennuyer ferme.

-C'est trop long...Qu'est ce qu'on fais nous?- demanda Severus.

Les trois autres ne savaient pas plus quoi faire. La discussion entre le vendeur et leur père semblait durer des heures et les quatre enfants en avaient vraiment assez.

-On peut toujours commencer à trouver nos livre d'école...- Proposa Remus en sortant sa liste.

Les trois autres firent pareille et chacun alla dans les allés chercher leurs livres. Ce ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'aient terminé et ils recommencèrent à s'ennuyer. Ils jouèrent un peu à la cachette mais ils finirent par se lasser.

C'est alors qu'ils décidèrent de sortir. Ils n'iraient pas loin. Sirius, Severus et Lucius partirent donc à l'extérieur. Remus, étant le plus sage des quatre, n'avaient pas trouvé cette idée très bonne, mais il décida tout de même de les suivre. Les enfants se promenèrent quelques minutes avant de tomber devant la rue qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes. Severus, Lucius et Sirius d'un commun accord s'y aventurèrent mais Remus les arrêta dans leur démarche, ne croyant pas du tout que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Les gars vous n'y pensez pas, c'est l'Allée des Embrumes...Vous savez ce qui va nous arriver si jamais papa nous y prend...et puis c'est dangereux ont pourrait tomber sur des gens méchants qui nous veulent du mal...- Dit Remus en espérant convaincre au moins son plus jeune frère. Sirius le fixa droit dans les yeux et Remus soutint son regard.

-Remus, je crois que tu es une poule mouillée! Avoue que tu as la trouille d'y aller!- Le provoqua Sirius.

Remus le fixa intensément sans répondre à sa provocation. Oui il était effrayé. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se trouver là-bas. Severus et Lucius se tenait là, silencieux, attendant sa réaction. Remus fini par répondre à Sirius d'un ton rempli de défit.

-Très bien j'irai et je te prouverai que je ne suis pas un froussard! Venez vous deux! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en sortira et avec de la chance papa ne sens apercevra même pas.- Dit Remus en entrant le premier dans la ruelle sombre suivit des trois autres.

Pendant ce temps Albus avait terminé sa conversation avec le vendeur et cherchait ses enfants des yeux. Il fouilla la boutique de fond en comble sans les apercevoir. Décidément, ses enfants finiraient par le rendre fou. Il sortit du magasin et se mit à leur recherche fouillant le Chemin de Traverse à grandeur, passant du chaudron baveur à la boutique de baguette d'Olivander. Rien.

-Remus! Sirius! Severus! Lucius!- Appela Dumbledore.

Mais aucun de ses enfants ne lui répondit. Soudainement, il se rappela les paroles de Lucius et Severus quand ils avaient appris que Sirius avaient atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes et il craignit le pire.

-Si jamais ils y sont allés, ils vont avoir de sérieux ennuis!- Murmura Albus en se dirigeant de pied ferme vers la ruelle.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et Lucius marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, faisant à quelques reprises des ravages sur quelque boutiques (bien sur Remus n'était pas d'accord). Ils allaient rebrousser chemin, croyant avoir tout vu, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient perdus.

-Sirius où somme-nous?- Demanda Severus d'une petite voix craintive, pas du tout rassuré. Mais Sirius ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient, pas plus que Remus et Lucius d'ailleurs. Ils tournèrent en rond quelques minutes avant de se rendre vraiment compte qu'ils étaient perdus. Ils rebroussèrent chemin tentant de revenir sur leur pas lorsque des sorciers de mauvais augures les entourèrent. Ils étaient environ six. Sirius reconnu entre autre la sorcière borgne qui l'avait menacé avant l'intervention d'Hagrid. Les enfants tremblaient de peur. Ils ne savaient pas ou aller n'y comment s'enfuir de cette mauvaise posture. Remus serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas se battre en duel mais il ferrait tout pour sauver ses frères.

-Alors on est perdu mes enfants? Que faite vous dans un endroit comme celui-là? Vos parents ne vous on pas dit que c'était un endroit mal famé?- Susurra un des sorcier d'une voix de vieille carrosserie rouillé.

Remus et ses frères reculèrent encore plus, essayant de trouver une sortie pour s'enfuir mais aucune fissure ne pouvait le leur permettre. Alors Remus tenta le tout pour le tout et fonça dans le tas. Il réussit à passer, mais un rayon rouge l'atteignit en pleine poitrine ce qui le fit s'écrouler. C'était un endoloris de niveau extrême. Le plus douloureux et surtout le plus dangereux. Il s'écroula par terre en hurlant. Albus entendit ce hurlement et le reconnu immédiatement. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement et vit Remus en larme, par terre, des sorciers encerclant ses autres enfants et une sorcière se dirigeant ver Remus. Il prit lui même sa baguette et se précipita à la rescousse de ses enfants. Dès que les sorciers le virent approcher, ils disparurent tous en transplanant.

La douleur de Remus disparut mais il continua à pleurer. Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers lui dès que leurs agresseurs eurent disparu. Mais ils arrêtèrent leur course à la vue de leur père. Un frisson de peur envahit leur corps. Le regard bleu d'Albus leur lançait des éclaires de colère. Sirius, Lucius et Severus baissèrent les yeux et Severus se mit à verser des larmes silencieusement. Remus se remit péniblement debout et baissa la tête également à la vue de son père. Albus était vraiment en colère cette fois. Ils auraient de gros ennuis rendus à la maison. Albus empoigna ses quatre enfants chacun par la manche et marcha rapidement vers la sortie de l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fois de retour au Chemin de Traverse, il récupéra ses achats, remercia des amis qui l'avaient aidé à chercher ses enfants et prit la direction de la maison. Il ne prit pas la cheminette cette fois-ci. Ils marcheraient jusqu'à la maison, peut-être cela calmerait-il sa colère. Il marcha en silence et rapidement donnant par le fait même de la difficulté à ses enfants qui tentaient de le suivre. Plus ils approchaient de la maison, plus la colère d'Albus augmentait et plus les larmes de Severus amplifiaient. Sirius, Remus et Lucius aussi avaient très peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur père aussi en colère contre eux. Ils pouvaient craindre le pire maintenant.

Une fois entré à l'intérieur il lâcha les enfants, mais ne leur laissa pas le temps de respirer. Il déposa les sacs et se retourna vers ses garçons, l'expression encore plus sévère que tout à l'heure. Severus respirait avec difficulté, sentant venir une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, comme il en avait eue tellement dans le passé. Mais il essaya de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre son père encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était maintenant. S'attendant à recevoir chacun une bonne fessée, les enfants fermèrent les yeux fermement à l'approche de leur père, mais ils ne ressentirent rien. Lorsqu'ils osèrent rouvrir les yeux, ils ne virent que l'expression sévère de leur père. Albus prit deux grandes respirations pour se calmer avant de parler pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses enfants dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Remus, dans ta chambre. Sirius, tu vas dans la chambre d'amis. Severus tu vas à la salle d'étude et Lucius dans la salle de séjour! Je ne veux pas vous voir jouer ou faire autre chose que de penser à ce que vous avez fait!- Dit Albus.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et Lucius obéirent et se dirigèrent chacun vers la pièce qui leur avait été assignée. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés ainsi. L'heure qui passa fut la plus pénible de toute, mais Albus tenait bon. Il était toujours aussi furieux lorsqu'il les rappela au salon. Les quatre garçons s'y dirigèrent en tremblant. Severus avait de nouveau des crises de larmes. Sirius, Remus et Lucius aussi avaient pleuré, cela paraissait dans leur regard. Le spectacle brisa le coeur de père d'Albus mais il tint bon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela passer, pas après ce qui c'était déroulé cette après midi. Après plusieurs respirations et de longues minutes sans parler, Albus se décida à parler.

- Vous m'avez horriblement déçu aujourd'hui. Vous avez perdu ma confiance. Vous avez agit stupidement, sans même penser que ça pouvait être dangereux.

Allez dans la bibliothèque avec Dixie et lisez le premier chapitre de tous vos livres de première année...lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous me ferez un résumé de ce que vous aurez lu...un demi parchemin par chapitre.- Dit Albus d'un coup.

Voyant que ses enfants ne bougeaient pas il rajouta plus durement :

- J'AI DIT PARTEZ!- D'un coup, les enfants montèrent tous à l'étage et se mirent au travail. Albus pu de nouveau respirer. Il détestait ce genre de situation. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon, prit l'album de photo et vit celle de sa femme. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Albus et il posa la main sur la photo.

- Irène...donne-moi le courage de continuer...je t'en pris...- Murmura Albus en versant encore plus de larmes qu'auparavant. Puis, épuisé, il s'endormit sur le divan l'album en main.

Pendant son sommeil, Albus rêva. Il rêva de sa femme. Irène se tenait près de lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude. De sa voix douce et mélodieuse elle dit à Albus:

-Albus, mon chéri, tu ne peux plus rester ainsi...Les enfants te rendent à bout et tu risques de tomber malade. Tu dois refaire ta vie, trouver une épouse et une mère pour tes enfants. Ne te fais pas plus souffrir, Albus, je t'en pris...Remus, Severus, Sirius et Lucius ont besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Surtout pas maintenant. Je sais que cela t'est difficile de les élever seul...Alors, je t'en conjure trouve une femme qui t'aimera et qui aimera les enfants et refait ta vie.- Dit Ireine tout doucement.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser et disparut. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Albus se réveilla. Il était en sueur et les larmes mouillaient sa barbe naissante. Il prit soudainement conscience que ce rêve voulait dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus élever ses enfants, seul, il leur fallait une maman. Il savait bien que cela ne se ferait pas immédiatement, que ça lui prendra du temps avant de trouver une bonne femme qu'il aimerait et qui en retour l'aimerait et aimerait ses enfants.

Les garçons étaient dans la bibliothèque depuis maintenant une heure, à faire ce que leur père leur avait ordonné. Severus avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et il ne pouvait plus essayer de se calmer maintenant. Remus arrêta son travail et se dirigea vers son frère. Dixie, l'elfe de maison au service d'Albus depuis maintenant presque 20 ans, essaya de l'en empêcher. Son maître avait été clair: Empêcher les enfants de faire autre chose que le travail demandé. Elle allait arrêter Remus, quand Sirius se mit au travers de son chemin, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

-Arrête Dixie, Severus ne se sent pas bien, il a besoin de nous on se remettra au travail après!- Dit Sirius en empêchant l'elfe de maison de bouger.

Severus suffoquait il respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Lucius, va dans la chambre et va chercher la pompe de Severus! DÉPÈCHE TOI!- Ordonna Remus en soutenant son petit frère comme son père le faisait quand cela arrivait.

Il lui frotta le dos doucement et lui murmurait de douces paroles dans l'oreille.

-Severus calme-toi...Il ne t'arrivera rien du tout calme toi...ça va aller je suis là...chut, respire calmement maintenant...- Dit Remus.

Severus commença é respirer tout d'abord rapidement et ensuite plus calmement pour avoir une respiration normale. Lucius entrait en ce moment avec la pompe de Severus. Il en prit une bouffé puis se calma pour de bon. Remus soupira de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant que Severus ne soit vraiment en danger. Sirius se retourna vers l'elfe de maison qui était pâle et qui tremblait. Dixie avait eu un ordre bien clair. Elle devait aller trouver Dumbledore si il y avait un problème avec les garçons. Et c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Avant que Sirius ne pu l'arrêter, la jeune elfe disparu. Elle réapparu dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon où elle retrouva son maître entrain de lire. Elle s'approcha doucement, attendant qu'il la remarque. Albus leva les yeux de son livre et vit son elfe de maison attendre qu'il parle le premier. Si Dixie était là en ce moment, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose là-haut. Il soupira.

-Que se passe t'il Dixie?- Demanda Albus. La petite elfe s'empressa de répondre.

-Monsieur a dit à Dixie de l'avertir si les enfants ne travaillaient pas. Les enfants ne travaillent plus et ils ne veulent plus écouter Dixie, ils n'ont pas écouté et le jeune Sirius a empêché Dixie de venir.- Dit précipitamment Dixie.

Albus se leva, déposa son livre et monta à l'étage. Il était encore plus en colère. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et comme il s'en était attendu, les garçons ne travaillaient effectivement pas. Dès que Severus et Remus le virent entrer, ils se levèrent en même temps et se jetèrent sur lui, en larmes.

-Papa on s'excuse, nous sommes vraiment désolés!

Les enfants étaient en larmes. Albus ne se laissa pourtant pas attendrir. Il les souleva légèrement et les déposa un peu plus loin.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit de travailler en silence! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous arrêtiez de faire des bêtises!- explosa Albus.

Remus le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais papa...Severus a...- Commença Remus.

Mais le regard que son père lui lança en ce moment le fit taire. Albus allait sévir, quand il regarda Severus de plus près. Le visage de l'enfant était rouge et il recommençait à mal respirer. Albus se sentit aussitôt mal. Remus avait essayé de le lui dire, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre et à cause de lui, Severus était entrain de suffoquer. Albus se précipita vers son plus jeune fils et se mit à le calmer comme Remus l'avait fait, quelques minutes avant. Lorsque Severus se calma, Albus se releva.

-Bon maintenant je m'attends à ce que vous ayez terminé votre travail avant ce soir! Je ne veux plus entendre d'histoire, c'est claire ?- Dit Albus avant de sortir.

Severus essaya de le retenir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire et il recommença à mal respirer. Albus qui avait refermé la porte de la bibliothèque, rentra immédiatement.

-Severus ça suffit! Arrête cela immédiatement, ça ne marchera pas! Tu finis ton travail comme les autres et sans discussion!- l'avertit Albus avant de ressortir.

Severus se calma immédiatement, mais continua de pleurer amèrement. Il s'installa à sa table et essaya de lire, mais les larmes embrumèrent ses yeux et il ne pu continuer sa lecture. Sirius et Lucius s'étaient, tout deux, remis au travail, mais Remus n'y était pas capable. Il alla s'asseoir près de son petit frère et le consola.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius et Sirius avaient terminé leur travail, mais Remus et Severus n'en avait que la moitié de fait. Les quatre garçons sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvait leur père. Albus les vit arriver et leur demanda s'ils avaient terminé. Les enfants dirent que oui et Albus prit leur copie. Sirius et Lucius avaient en effet tous deux terminé leur travail, mais Remus et Severus n'en étaient rendu qu'à la moitié. Albus regarda durement ses deux enfants et Remus et Severus surent qu'ils l'avaient, une fois de plus, déçu.

-Ce travail n'est pas terminé. Vous le finirez donc en retenue, tous les deux à Poudlard. Il est trop tard pour continuer aujourd'hui.- Dis Albus.

Remus baissa la tête. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé l'école que déjà ils étaient en retenu. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et sans autre problème. Lorsque l'heure de se mettre au lit arriva, Remus, Severus, Sirius et Lucius se couchèrent immédiatement sans rouspéter. Albus monta les border. Il avait jugé qu'ils avaient été assez punis comme cela et il avait décidé de leur pardonner pour cette fois. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius et Lucius. Il les borda, leur dit bonne nuit et les embrassa sur le front. Il se dirigea ensuite vers celui de Severus et Remus. Severus avait encore des traces de larmes sur le visage. Albus s'occupa d'abord de Remus. Il le borda l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit bonne nuit. Ensuite, il se pencha vers Severus. Il fit la même chose qu'avec les trois autres, mais il le serra fort contre lui au lieu de lui donner un bisou sur le front. Severus avait eu vraiment peur que son père ne veuille plus de lui. Ce câlin lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il resta contre son père quelques minutes, puis Albus le borda et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de fermer la lumière il regarda ses quatre enfants dormir bien au chaud.

-Je vous aime beaucoup tout les quatre...- Murmura Albus en fermant la lumière. Il se dirigea lui-même vers sa chambre en pensant é ce qui ce serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pensa que s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses enfants, il ne le supporterait pas. Puis, il finit par s'endormir, rassuré. Ses garçons étaient avec lui, en sécurité et en bonne santé, c'est ce qui, pour lui, était le plus important.

Je voudrais dire un gros merci à Jwulee sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas et finirait ses jours dans ma corbeille. Merci beaucoup Jwulee!

Réponse aux review :

JohannaPotterMalefoy : Merci de tes encouragements. Je dois avoué que cela n'a pas été facile de faire cette histoire et je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans l'aide d'une précieuse collaboratrice. Merci de lire mon histoire sa me touche vraiment beaucoup.

Jwulee : Merci ma puce sans toi je n'y serais jamais parvenue. Continue tes belles histoires toi aussi tu mérite amplement toute l'attention de tes lecteurs.

Atalanta de Tebas : Je trouve très admirable quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il pence aux autre. J'avoue que mon histoire est un peux happy familly comme tu le dis mais attend de lire les autres chapitres avant de jugé…L'histoire s'en viens plus tragique a mesure des chapitres. Merci de me donner une chance, je suis encore nouvelle dans ce genre de dommaine.

Merci a tout ceux qui m'on laissé une Review ! On ce revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Littleangel2000


	3. Nouvelle année, Nouveaux ennuis

Chapitre trois: Nouvelle année, Nouveaux ennuis.

Le lendemain était la rentrée des classes. Severus et Remus se levèrent les premiers. Les deux autres les suivirent de près. Albus était déjà en bas prêt à partir. Une fois leur déjeuner avalé les enfants et leur père sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la gare de Londres. Ils arrivèrent entre la barrière 9 et 10. Albus passa avec Lucius et Severus, Remus et Sirius suivirent. Albus les aida à trouver une place, leur dit au revoir et leur donna quelques indications avant le départ du train.

-Remus, voici 30 mornilles si vous avez faim durant le voyage. Vous écoutez votre grand frère vous trois, compris?- Dit Albus à ses enfants.

Une fois assuré qu'ils seraient bien, Albus transplana à Pré-au-Lard pour ce diriger vers Poudlard. Une fois installé dans un compartiment libre, Remus, Severus, Lucius et Sirius s'installèrent chacun sur une banquette. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir et en broussaille apparut à la porte.

-Dites, je peux vous rejoindre? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.- Demanda le jeune garçon.

Les quatre enfants acceptèrent et il s'installa à coté de Remus et Severus.

-Je m'appelle James Potter. Et vous?- demanda le jeune garçon aux autres.

-Moi c'est Remus, lui à coté, c'est mon frère cadet, Severus. Celui aux cheveux blond, là, c'est mon cousin, Lucius et celui à ses côté, c'est mon frère jumeaux, Sirius.- Répondit Remus.

Les enfants firent connaissance durant près de deux heures. Quand la femme au chariot de friandises apparut, les enfants étaient affamés. Remus acheta tout ce qu'ils voulaient et ensembles ils dégustèrent leur collation. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard une fois la nuit tombée. Ils sortirent du train avec les autres élèves. Remus vit Hagrid appeler les premières années et s'y dirigea avec ses frères et James.

-Bonjour Hagrid!- Appela Remus. Le demi géant leur sourit.

-Bonjour tout les quatre. Bon vous êtes tous là! Alors, suivez moi!- Dis Hagrid.

Les élèves de première le suivirent jusqu'au lac. Il y eu des exclamation de merveille lorsqu'ils virent le château se dresser devant eux. Seul Remus, Sirius, Severus et Lucius ne disaient rien. Ils prirent le bateau jusqu'au château et lorsque Hagrid ouvrit la porte, les premières années retinrent leur respiration. Severus aperçu son père le premier et lui fit un discret signe de la main. Albus lui fit un clin d'œil, mais reprit vite son sérieux. En tant que directeur adjoint et professeur de Métamorphose, c'était à Albus d'accueillir les élèves de première année. Pour l'occasion, il revêtait toujours sa robe rouge avec des étoiles en or brodé dessus. C'était les couleurs de sa maison, Gryffondor, dont il avait aussi la charge.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour votre première année à Poudlard. Avant de vous amenez faire la cérémonie de répartition, je dois vous informer de ce qui en suivra. Ici, il y a quatre maisons déférentes où vous serez répartit. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quand vous y serez répartit, cette maison deviendra votre deuxième famille. Vous y ferez vos 7 années, vous y étudierez, vous y vivrez. Si vous avez un bon comportement, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison. Si au contraire vous faite des bêtises, (il fixa alors ses enfants du coin de l'oeil) des points vous seront enlevés. A la fin du dernier semestre, la maison qui aura accumulé le plus de points sera gagnante de la coupe des quatre maisons. Bien, maintenant restez là pendant que je vérifie si nous sommes prêt à vous recevoir.

Albus disparu derrières les grandes portes, laissant les élèves se poser des questions sur la maison qu'ils auraient. Puis il réapparu cinq minute plus tard.

-Bien, nous sommes prêt à vous recevoir, suivez-moi.- Dit Albus en passant par devant suivi par les élèves de première.

Il se rendit jusqu'au fond où se trouvait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau. Le chapeau chanta sa chanson, comme d'habitude et après Albus revint avec une longue liste de parchemin.

-Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous viendrez déposer le choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous attribue à une maison.- Expliqua Albus.

Il commença à nommer les élèves, qui chacun leur tour avancèrent vers le choixpeau. Il arriva bientôt à la lettre D et Remus fut le premier de ses enfants à mettre le choixpeau. Il souhaitait silencieusement, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs, de le voir à Gryffondor. Remus s'avança en montrant aux autres qu'il n'avait pas peur, alors qu'au fond, il était terrifié. Il s'installa sur le tabouret. Il sentit le choixpeau bouger et entendit une petite voix dans ses oreilles.

-Hum...Toi, tu es courageux, généreux, tu aimes travailler et tu es avide de montrer ce que tu vaux...Tu serais très bien à...GRYFFONDOR!- Cria le choixpeau magique.

Remus, soulagé, fit un bref sourire à son père et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. La même situation se passa avec Sirius, Severus, James et Lucius. Sirius fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Severus et Lucius à Serpentard. James, lui, retrouva Sirius et Remus à Gryffondor. Une fois la cérémonie de la répartition terminée, Dippets le directeur de Poudlard, se leva pour faire son discourt. Une fois terminée, le banquet pouvait commencer. Les enfants mangèrent ce qui était apparut comme par magie. Une fois bien remplit, les élèves se dirigèrent chacun leur salle commune. Tous sauf Severus, Remus, Sirius Lucius et James. Ils n'avaient pas suivit le préfet et les autres élèves pour aller à leur dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas du tout sommeille. Alors, ils discutèrent tout en marchant. Ils marchaient ainsi, lorsqu'un élève bouscula méchamment Remus qui tomba. L'élève se retourna vers lui et le regarda méchamment.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, pauvre idiot! Ta mère aurait honte de toi si elle te voyait comme ça, pauvre nul!- Commençât l'enfant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Sirius, Severus et Lucius le plaqua au sol. Remus leur hurla d'arrêter, mais il était trop tard la bagarre était déjà commencé.

-ARRÊTEZ! ARRÊTEZ IMÉDIATEMENT!- Hurla une voix d'adulte.

Les enfants stoppèrent immédiatement. Le professeur Hans se dirigea vers les enfants. C'est à ce moment que Severus, Remus, Lucius et Sirius surent qu'ils auraient des problèmes. Le professeur les fixa d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend! Une bagarre à peine quelques heures après votre arrivé! Ça va aller mal pour vous, je vous préviens! Suivez-moi! Petigrou allez à votre salle commune! Vous aussi Potter!- Ordonna le professeur.

Puis il partit, suivit des quatre enfants. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, devant une porte qui était familière. C'était la porte du bureau d'Albus. Oh non! Cette fois c'était sûr, ils auraient de gros ennuis. Le professeur frappa à la porte et entra une minute.

-Bonsoir Albus...- Dit le professeur Hams en rentrant dans le bureau.

Albus leva les yeux. Que se passait-il encore?

-Victor? Que ce passe t-il?- Demanda Albus.

-J'ai surprit vos enfants entrain de se battre avec un autre élève. J'ai pensé que puisque c'est vos enfants vous étiez le mieux placés pour vous en charger.- Expliqua Hans.

Albus approuva, lui demandant de les faire entrer. Vraiment, ses enfants allaient l'achever. Remus, Severus, Sirius et Lucius entrèrent têtes basses.

-Le professeur Hans m'a dit qu'il vous avait surpris entrain de vous battre avec un autre élève. Est-ce vrai?- Demanda calmement Albus.

Les enfants approuvèrent de la tête. Albus respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Il referma la porte de son bureau, lança un sort de d'insonorisation pour qu'ils soient plus tranquille.

-Vous devriez avoir honte! Une bagarre avant même le premier jour, à quatre contre un en plus! A quoi vous avez pensé! Ce n'est pas parce que j'enseigne ici que vous devez automatiquement vous croire au-dessus des règles!- Explosa Albus.

-Mais papa c'est ce garçon qui m'a attaqué!- Répliqua Remus.

Il trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas juste qu'ils se fassent punir à cause d'un autre élève.

-Il sera également puni, mais là, c'est de vous que je m'occupe!- Dit Albus.

Puis il ajouta.

-Comme punition je vous enlève 10 points chacun à Serpentard et à Gryffondor et je veux que vous présentiez des excuses à Peter!- Ordonna Albus.

Les enfants rouspétèrent plusieurs minutes, mais Albus ne changea pas d'avis. Les trois autres acceptèrent finalement, mais Remus s'entêtait.

-Je n'irai pas m'excuser alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal!- Dis Remus.

Albus fit signe aux autres de l'attendre dehors. Une fois les trois autres partit, Remus se retrouva seul avec son père.

-Remus, je voudrais vraiment que tu ailles t'excuser à Peter.- Demanda de nouveau Albus plus doucement.

Mais Remus continuait de refuser.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à ce garçon et je n'ai pas davantage d'excuses à lui faire!- Dis Remus.

Albus essayait de garder son calme, mais il eut de la difficulté.

-Remus ce n'est pas ton père qui te parle, mais ton professeur! Ce n'est pas une demande, ni une proposition, c'est un ordre!- Dit Albus.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire Remus refusait et tenait même tête à son propre père, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit. Remus c'est ta dernière chance. Soit tu t'excuses devant Peter, soit tu fais des excuses publiques devant toute la Grande Salle au complet! Tu cesses tout de suite de me tenir tête, parce que je n'apprécie pas du tout et que ça pourrait aller très mal!- Averti Albus.

Remus le fixa avec colère.

-Je te déteste! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à m'excuser alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal!- hurla Remus.

Là s'en était trop.

- Parfait, tu me détestes? alors sortez d'ici, M. Dumbledore, vous faites perdre 15 points à votre maison pour avoir parlé ainsi à votre professeur, de même que vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec le concierge de l'école!- Déclara Albus.

Pour Remus ce fut aussi dur qu'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détestait quand son père l'appelait par son nom de famille. Mais il l'avait avertit. Et puis maintenant ce n'était plus son père, c'était son professeur. Sans dire un mot Remus se leva fixa son père...euh non pardon son professeur dans les yeux et sortit en claquant la porte. Albus rouvrit la porte qui venait d'être claquée et il ajouta:

- Ce sera encore 10 points en moins pour vous, M. Dumbledore.- Dit Albus bien fort pour que Remus l'entende.

Ce dernier ragea à l'intérieur. Décidément, cette année serait la plus pénible de toute. Mais quoi que son père (ou son professeur) puisse en dire, il n'irait pas s'excuser auprès de Petter! Pas question!

Albus quand a lui, s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas imposer son rôle de professeur envers ses enfants, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il n'avait plus le choix. Mais la phrase que Remus venait de lui dire lui avait vraiment fais mal. Ce faire dire par son enfant qu'il le détestait, c'était deux fois plus pénible qu'autre chose.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: La revanche de Peter

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla tôt. Il se souvint alors de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son père la veille. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il était bien décider à ne pas regarder ni adresser la parole à son père de la journée, même en classe. Même si cela lui briserait le coeur. Il prit ses livres et descendit attendre les autres dans la salle commune. Une fois Sirius et James prêts, les trois garçons descendirent pour aller déjeuner. Ils croisèrent Albus en descendant les marches. Ce dernier les salua, mais Remus passa son chemin sans le regarder. Sirius salua brièvement son père avant de rejoindre son frère à la grande salle.

-Remus pourquoi tu n'as pas salué papa?- demanda doucement Sirius à Remus.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas car les préfets distribuaient leur horaire. Ça commençait très mal, ils avaient double cour de métamorphose ce matin. Ce sera difficile d'ignorer son père dans ce cas-là, mais il le ferait. Après le petit déjeuner, Remus, Sirius et James rejoignirent Severus et Lucius pour le cours commun de Métamorphose. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà arrivé et regardait ses notes de cours. Les garçons furent les premiers à arriver et Albus leur sourit. Mais Remus passa tout droit et alla s'installer au fond complètement. Albus se sentit mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Sirius et les autres allèrent s'instaler au fond avec Remus. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours pu commencer. Le cours était vraiment intéressant et Remus avait envie plus que tout de participer comme ses camarades de classe. Il savait toutes les réponses à cause de la lecture forcée qu'ils avaient dû faire avant la rentrée des classes. Finalement, le plaisir l'emporta sur la colère et dès qu'Albus posa une autre question, Remus fut parmi ceux qui levèrent la main.

Le cours se termina et les élèves sortirent de la classe pour la récréation. Remus sera ses livres à la hâte pour suivre les autres et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un de ses livres était tombés. Peter qui était juste derrière lui le ramassa. Il pensa alors à une petite revanche contre Remus.

-Tu va payer Dumbledore...je vais te faire regretter de t'être mis sur mon chemin!- Murmura Peter.

Puis il tourna sa baguette vers lui et prononça la formule. Puis ce fut le noir. Il c'était pétrifié.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Remus avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais ce n'était pas pour durer. Un élève de Serpentard se précipita vers la table des professeurs et dit quelque chose à un des professeurs. Ce dernier répéta ce qu'il avait entendu à Dippet qui se leva et disparut avec quelques professeurs par derrière. Remus et les autres se posèrent des questions. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Un prof apparu alors derrière Albus un livre dans les mains et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en lui montrant le livre. Albus le prit, l'ouvrit et regarda vers la table de Gryffondor, vers Remus. Ce dernier sentit le regard de son père et leva les yeux. Albus lui fit signe d'approcher. Le coeur battant, Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Sans dire un mot, Albus entraîna Remus avec lui jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. C'est à ce moment que Remus comprit. Il vit Peter, immobile comme une statue, allongé par terre. Il aperçu aussi le livre que l'un des professeurs tenait. C'était le sien! Qu'est-ce que son livre faisait dans la salle commune des Serpentard! Le silence pesa et l'un des professeurs le plus proche d'Albus décida de le briser. Il fixait Remus sévèrement.

-Vous ne pouvez plus nier l'évidence maintenant Albus. Les preuves sont là et toutes contre votre fils!- Dit le professeur.

Albus essayait de ne pas montrer son doute devant ses collègues de travail. Il se retourna vers son fils puis prononça les mots qu'il redoutait le plus.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas la nier...Mr Dumbledore, suivez-moi!- Dis Albus en sortant de la salle commune suivit par Remus.

Ce dernier était sur le bord des larmes. Son père le croyait-il vraiment coupable de cela? Albus ouvrit la porte de son bureau faisant signe à Remus d'entrer. Remus entra et s'assit, attendant que son père parle le premier. Albus était prit entre deux dilemmes. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Albus ne semblait pas vouloir parler le premier. Remus se sentait mal, très mal. Ce fut donc lui qui fini par parler le premier.

-Papa...Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit hier...Mais je te jure cette fois je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai stupéfixé Peter...J'ignore comment mon livre s'est trouvé là, mais il faut que tu me crois je n'y suis pour rien.- Dis Remus.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je voudrais bien te croire Remus, mais ton comportement des derniers jours ne me donne pas les raisons de te croire...- Dis Albus en se brisant lui-même le coeur en s'entendant dire cela.

Remus éclata en sanglot. Albus se leva et alla s'installer près de son fils.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te croie et je le ferai...- Dit Albus en fixant Remus.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune bonne raison à lui donner.

-J'en n'ai pas, je te demande juste de me croire papa...Je n'ai rien fait à Peter, ce n'est pas moi! Et si ma parole ne te suffit pas, regarde ma baguette et tu verras que je te dis la vérité...Je n'ai pas eu un bon comportement ces dernier jours, je l'avoue, mais jamais je ne t'ai mentit...- Dis Remus en larme.

Albus le prit dans ses bras le serrant bien fort contre lui. Il le croyait, il savait que Remus ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais devant ses collègues, il ne pouvait montrer de signe de favoritisme. Un professeur ne devait avoir un favori parmi ses élèves, que ce soit ses enfants ou non. Mais dans son bureau et hors des cours, Albus redevenait le père de Remus et son instinct de père lui disait que son fils lui disait la vérité et qu'il devait le croire. Il prit la baguette de Remus et fit le sort qui révélait le dernier sort qui avait été lancé. Il s'agissait du Wingardium Leviosa qu'on utilisait dans le cours de sortilège. Ce qui prouvait de moitié l'innocence de Remus, car il aurait pu prendre une autre baguette que la sienne. Remus fut qu'à moitié soulagé. Pour le reste, il ne restait qu'à son père de le croire ou non. Il espérait vraiment qu'il le croit.

-Cela ne prouve rien du tout, tu aurais pu prendre une autre baguette que la tienne ou lancer un autre sort immédiatement après...- Dit Albus.

Remus manqua un souffle. Son père ne le croyait pas. À moins que...

-Papa jette-moi le sort de Legimens. C'est un sort qui peut te révéler ce que la personne faisait à partir d'un moment précis.- Dit Remus.

Albus savait bien à quoi servait se sort, lui-même étant jeune, avait eu à le subir plusieurs fois par son propre père. Mais il ne voulait pas être obligé de le faire subir à ses propres enfants à la minute où il douterait de ce qu'ils lui disent. Mais si cela pouvait prouver à tous les autres que son fils était innocent, il pouvait prendre le risque. Il prit sa baguette, installa Remus sur une chaise et fit le sort. Il vit Remus sortir de son bureau en rageant, se diriger vers son dortoir et monter dormir. Puis il le vit le matin même, aller à la grande salle pour déjeuner avec Sirius et James, puis en cours de métamorphose avec Severus, Lucius, Sirius et James. Il le vit aller à tout ses cours accompagné de ses frères et de leur nouvel ami. Donc son fils était inévitablement innocent. Il arrêta le sort et prit de nouveau Remus contre lui s'excusant de l'avoir soupçonné.

-Je te crois maintenant...Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de toi mon grand- Dit Albus.

Remus était très soulagé, cette fois. Albus prit sa pensine et y entra tout ce qu'il avait vu. Puis, avec son fils, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dippet. Il prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent au bureau.

-Albus? Que se passet-il?- demanda Dippet en voyant Albus et Remus arriver.

Albus déposa la pensine sur le bureau et lui montra sa découverte. Dippet vit à son tour que Remus était innocent. Mais dans ce cas qui avait attaqué Peter? Dippet vit alors quelque chose qu'Albus n'avait probablement pas vu. Il vit Peter se pencher et ramasser le livre de Remus et partir avec ce dernier. C'était donc lui qui avait tout manigancé. Il avait prit le livre de Remus et l'avait mis à la vu avant de se stupéfixé lui-même. En faisant cela, il avait sûrement espéré que Remus ait des ennuis...Mais pourquoi ?

-Albus regardez...c'est Pettigrow qui s'est stupéfixé et c'est lui qui a mis le livre de Remus près de lui pour le faire accuser...- Expliqua Dippet.

Albus regarda Remus et ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors tout trois descendirent à l'infirmerie où Peter avait été mené et ils vérifièrent la baguette. C'était bien lui qui avait lancé le stupéfix. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, Peter avait tout manigancé pour créer des problèmes à Remus. Albus était vraiment furieux.

-Attendons qu'il se réveille pour lui demander des explications. Cela ne sert a rien de se fâcher maintenant.- Dis Dippet.

Ils attendirent donc le réveille de Peter ce qui prit quelques minutes à peine. Après lui avoir mentionner qu'ils avaient trouvé le coupable, ils lui montrèrent la bassine avec les souvenirs de Remus à l'intérieur et demandèrent des explications. Peter ne comprenait rien ou faisait juste semblant de ne rien comprendre et refusait de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous conseille de parler avant que l'on décide de mettre du véritaserum dans votre verre et de vous le faire avouer devant toute la Grande Salle Mr Pettigrow.- Menaça Dippet.

Finalement prenant peur, Peter avoua tout ce qu'il avait fait pour faire accuser Remus.

-Eh bien pour cela, vous écopez d'un mois de retenu Mr Pettigrow. Maintenant, ce serait bien que vous et Mr Dumbledore vous vous serriez la main.- Dit Albus.

Remus lui jeta un regard mais comme son père semblait insister il le fit et serra la main de Peter. Mais une fois que les adultes eurent le dos tourné, Peter s'approcha de Remus par derrière.

-Je sais que tu as un lien avec le professeur Dumbledore...Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais je finirai bien par le découvrir, Chouchou.- Murmura Peter avant de partir.

Remus repartit de son coté pour aller voir ses frères. L'après-midi était libre, donc ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Remus leur conta alors ce que Peter avait fait. Severus, Sirius et Lucius retinrent un grognement.

-Si je comprends, bien il sait qui nous sommes...- Dit Sirius. Remus approuva de la tête.

-C'était assez évident. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui porte le même nom de famille que l'un des professeurs de l'école...et nous sommes trois à le porter...- Répondit Severus.

-Oui c'est logique, mais maintenant on risque de l'avoir encore plus sur le dos...On dirait qu'il t'a pris comme cible Remus.- Répliqua Lucius.

Après plusieurs minutes, lui et Severus se levèrent disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire tout les deux, puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se rendre au bureau de leur père.

-Entrez- Dit la voix d'Albus en entendant cogner à la porte.

Dès qu'il vit deux de ses enfants entrer, Albus craignit le pire.

-Lucius? Severus? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?- Demanda Albus.

Avec un regard complice, les deux enfants prirent un faux air coupable et baissèrent la tête.

-On a fait une grosse bêtise et notre professeur nous a demandé de venir vous voir, professeur Dumbledore.- Répondit tranquillement Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé tout les deux...- Demanda Albus découragé.

-On a traité notre prof d'histoire de la magie de grosse andouille...Il l'a pas vraiment apprécier.- Expliqua Lucius.

Les deux enfants retenaient tant bien que mal l'envie de rire aux éclats. Albus lui ne riait pas du tout. Au contraire, il fixait les deux garçons sévèrement.

-QUOI! VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? ALOR LÀ J'EN EST ASSEZ, VOUS DÉPASSEZ LES BORNES!- Hurla Albus. Il se leva pour les rejoindre. Severus sentit une nouvelle crise montée et fit vite signe à Lucius qui s'empressa de reprendre la situation.

-Papa, calme-toi ce n'est qu'une farce...On n'avait même pas histoire de la magie aujourd'hui, regarde nos horaires.- Dit Lucius en montrant son horaire et celle de Severus. Albus les regarda et constata en effet qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cours d'histoire aujourd'hui. Il c'était une fois de plus fait prendre. En voyant son regard, les deux enfants explosèrent de rire. Albus lui restait figé et découragé.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé drôle du tout...- Dit Albus dans le vide.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à rire aux éclats pendant encore trois minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer.

-Si vous n'avez fait aucune bêtise, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici tout les deux?- Demanda Albus aux enfants.

-On voudrait savoir si tu es déçu qu'on soit à Serpentard...- Dit Severus.

Albus les fixa longuement. Il s'en attendait qu'ils y soient, bien sûr, avec le passé de Severus et le caractère de Lucius. Bien sûr, il était un peu déçu, mais il ne le montrait pas. Que ses enfants soient à Serpentard ou non, pour lui, ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas déçu de vous...Que vous soyez à Serpentard ou ailleurs cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes mes enfants.- Expliqua Albus.

-Mais on pourrait retourner sous le choixpeau pour essayer d'être à Gryffondor si ça peux te faire plaisir..- Demanda Lucius.

Mais Albus refusa.

-Le test du choixpeau ne se fait qu'une seule fois par élève, et je vous l'ai dis que vous soyez à Serpentard ou non, vous êtes pareille pour moi.- répondit Albus.

Il leur sourit et les prit contre lui.

-Je vous aime tout les quatre très fort et je suis heureux de vous voir dans une maison qui vous aidera à grandir...Pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte...-Rajouta Albus.

Les garçons restèrent collés contre leur père. Ce serait tellement rare maintenant ce genre de geste. Ils devraient s'habituer à l'appeler Professeur, maintenant.

-Nous aussi on t'aime papa...- Répondirent Lucius et Severus en même temps.

Albus sourit intérieurement. Oh oui il les aimait et il ferrait tout son possible pour les rendre heureux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Remus, Severus, Lucius et Sirius étaient à Poudlard. Dehors, l'été faisait place à l'automne avec ses pluies fraîches, ses feuilles qui tombent et les journées qui raccourcissent. La fête d'halloween arrivait à grand pas et les enfants étaient tout excités car cette journée-là, les cours avaient été annulée.

Ce matin-là, les élèves déjeunaient bien tranquillement dans la grande salle, quand quelque chose se produisit du coté de la table des Serpentard. Peter se grattait partout et de drôles de plumes rouges et jaunes étaient apparues sur son corps. Toute la grande salle se mit à rire et Peter s'enfuit de la salle en continuant de se gratter. Albus regarda ses enfants soupçonneux. Cela ressemblait bien à une de leurs farces. Mais Remus, Severus, Lucius et Sirius lui lançait des regards angéliques et innocents. Ce fut au cours de métamorphose que tout se dégénéra. Le cours était terminé, les élèves prenaient leurs dernières notes avant de sortir et Sirius, Remus, Severus et Lucius rangeaient leurs choses. La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent, mais quand Remus et ses frères vinrent pour sortir Albus les retint.

J'aimerais vous parler une minute tout les quatre...restez s'il vous plait.- demanda Albus.

Remus, Severus, Lucius et Sirius restèrent en arrière. James sortit de la classe et alla les attendre dehors. Albus fit asseoir ses enfants dans la première rangée et il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il resta silencieux et fixa ses enfants longuement. Il ne parla pas tout de suite. S'il y avait qu'une chance pour que ses enfants ne soient pas coupables, il ne voudrait pas les accuser à tort et ainsi les blesser, comme il avait fait avec Remus. Il resta silencieux et fixa ses enfants de longues minutes qui leur parurent des heures. Le silence pesait et les enfants trouvaient le temps long. Ils étaient très nerveux. Albus continuait à les fixer intensément. Puis soudainement, sans avertissement, il se leva brusquement. Les enfants sursautèrent et Severus qui était sans doute le plus nerveux, tomba de sa chaise.

La culpabilité rend les gens nerveux, Severus- Dit Albus.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur son bureau.

J'ai vu Peter tout à l'heure. Il sera peut-être impossible de le faire revenir comme il était. Les professeurs ont tout essayé, mais sans succès. Peter devra rester en oiseau toute sa vie. Vous savez qu'il est criminel de faire du mal à quelqu'un de cette manière?- Dit Albus subtilement.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux. Severus se sentit soudainement très mal. Les trois autres aussi d'ailleurs. Albus resta de nouveau silencieux et les observa intensément. Le silence était lourd et le temps ne passait pas rapidement. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Severus craqua. Il commençait à mal respirer mais il fut bien vite obliger d'arrêter avec le regard que son père lui lançait. Il éclata bientôt en sanglot. Ce fut Remus qui parla en premier. Il avait décidé de tout avouer.

On voulait juste se venger du dernier coup que Peter m'avait fait...On ne pensait pas que c'était une potion dangereuse...On voulait juste lui faire comprendre que l'on ne touche pas à un Dumbledore sans conséquence...- Expliqua Remus.

Albus sourit intérieurement.

Je pensais bien que vous étiez coupable de ce qui arrivait à Peter. Eh bien, je dois vous dire que Peter est déjà rétabli, il est dans sa Salle Commune et il se porte très bien.- Annonça Albus.

Insultés, les quatre enfants se mirent à parler en même temps.

SILENCE!- ordonna Albus.

Les enfants cessèrent leurs plaintes et retombèrent dans le silence. Albus se tut également et continua à les fixer. Ce moment de silence, il l'espérait, leur permettrait peut-être de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient fait et à s'inquiéter sur le sort qui les attendait. Après un moment, Albus reprit la parole.

Je suis vraiment déçu de votre comportement! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai voulu élever des enfants hypocrites, méchants et menteurs! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous compreniez cela! Dit Albus.

Il vit bien que ses paroles avaient fait mal à ses enfants surtout à Remus. Même lui avait eu de la difficulté à les dire.

Vous êtes tous les quatre en retenue. Remus et Severus seront en retenue avec moi, Sirius et Lucius seront avec Rusard. Et je ne veux plus aucune bêtise durant le prochain mois à venir, c'est clair ? Dit Albus.

Sirius et Lucius se mirent à rouspéter.

C'est injuste que ce soit nous qui soyons avec Rusard!- Dit Sirius.

Lucius l'approuva. Plus les garçons argumentaient, plus Albus sentait la colère monter. Puis, ce fut trop tard. Il était vraiment en colère maintenant. Il demanda à Remus et à Severus de sortir et il resta seul avec les deux autres. Maintenant, Sirius et Lucius se sentait mal à l'aise.

Je suis vraiment fatigué de vos enfantillages à tous les deux! Continuez de rouspéter mes ordres et vous aurez de la difficulté à vous asseoir pour les prochaines semaines!- Menaça Albus.

Puis il leur dit qu'il ajoutait une semaine de retenue à celle qu'ils avaient déjà, mais qu'ils la ferraient avec lui. Puis, il leur ordonna de partir en leur conseillant d'être à leur retenue le lendemain vers 19 heures. Les deux garçons sortirent, ils rejoignirent Remus et Severus et partirent à leur Salle Commune. Une fois seule dans la classe, Albus laissa libre cours à sa peine. Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et versa quelques larmes. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Peut-être devait-il être plus sévère avec ses enfants? Cela il ne sent croyait pas capable. Il avait souffert étant jeune à cause de son père, il ne voulait pas le faire vivre à ses enfants. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution. Mais quoi?

Encore une fois un gros merci a tout ceux qui m'ont écrit. Je tien toujours a remercier Jwulee sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas! Merci ma belle!

Hermione.Granger : Merci de lire ma fic sa m'encourage énormément.

Jwulee : Tes histoire a toi aussi sont génial ma grande continue comme ça! Je t'adore!

Atalanta de Tebas : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est un commentaire très instructif, j'aime les personnes qui sont honnête. Voici ce que je dois te répondre. Severus est entré en première année a 10 ans en exception, car il était trop avancer pour être encore en classe de primaire, et que Peter sort de mon imagination et qu'il est tout le contraire du Peter qu'on connaît dans les romans de JKR. Celui de JK est goinfre, peureux et idiot, le mien aime mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Maraudeurs ce qu'il parvient généralement à faire. J'ai grand espoir que cela te satisfera comme réponse.

Continuez de m'envoyez vos Reviews en grand nombre! Le chapitre 6 à venir!

LittleAngell2000


	6. retenue, fuite et conséquence

Chapitre 6: retenue, fuite et conséquence.

Les garçons revinrent en classe de métamorphose le lendemain à 19:00 comme leur père leur avait demandé. Rusard était là et attendait Sirius et Lucius. Après un bref ''au revoir et bonne chance'' les quatre enfants se séparèrent. Remus et Severus entrèrent dans la classe où leur père les attendait déjà. Une pile de papiers et une plume avait été placée aux deux bureaux séparés. Remus et Severus s'installèrent chacun à leur place et commencèrent leur retenue en silence. De leur coté, Sirius et Lucius nettoyaient la salle des trophées à grandeur. Rusard ne cessait de les insulter.

-Allez bande de fainéants, dépêchez-vous! Pas question de traîner vous n'êtes pas en récréation, vous êtes en retenue! Allez petits paresseux!- Disait Rusard.

Sirius était déjà de bien mauvaise humeur, il le fut encore plus après les paroles de Rusard. Il souhaitait silencieusement qu'il arrête de les insulter avant qu'il ne se fâche vraiment, mais Rusard n'arrêta pas et continua à les insulter. Lucius ne portait aucune attention à ce que Rusard leur disait et continuait son travail, mais Sirius sentait de plus en plus la colère monter en lui. Puis il en eu assez. Il prit son seau d'eau sale et SPLASH! Rusard se trouva tout trempé. Lucius blêmit

-Sirius tu es fou! Tu vas avoir le double d'ennuis maintenant!- s'exclama Lucius.

Mais il était trop tard. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe et qu'il devrait en payer les conséquences. Rusard bouillait de rage. Il empoigna Sirius par le col et le traîna vers la sortie de la salle.

-Tu vas voir sale garnement, tu vas avoir des ennuis!- Dit Rusard.

Comme le craignait Sirius, le concierge l'entraînait vers la salle de classe de son père. Rusard lâcha enfin Sirius, frappa à la porte, lui ordonna de rester là et entra dans la classe. En voyant Rusard entrer tout trempé, Albus retint de justesse son envie de rire. Rusard semblait avoir prit une douche tout habillée. Il dit à Remus et Severus de continuer leur copie en silence et se dirigea avec Rusard vers la porte qui reliait sa classe à son bureau. Ce fut lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui que Rusard sortit toute sa colère.

-Ce petit diable m'a envoyé un seau d'eau en pleine figure, Professeur Dumbledore! Si les punitions corporelles étaient encore permises, je lui montrerais les bonnes manière moi!- S'exclama Rusard.

Albus ne savait pas encore de qui Rusard parlait mais il avait sa petite idée.

-Calmez-vous Argus...Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé.- Demanda Albus.

-Ce qui s'est passé! C'est Sirius qui m'a envoyé un seau d'eau en pleine figure! De l'eau sale en plus! Et sur ma robe neuve! J'exige que vous le punissiez sévèrement professeur!- Dit Rusard.

Albus y avait bien pensé que c'était Sirius. Décidément, ses enfants ne faisaient que des bêtises. Mais cette fois-ci, Sirius avait été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

-Très bien je m'en occupe Rusard...Allez me le chercher et retourner surveiller la retenue de Lucius.- Dit Albus.

Rusard sortit attristé de ne pouvoir assister à la punition. Il sortit, dit à Sirius que le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir et partit. Sirius entra dans le bureau. Il était vraiment craintif de ce qu'il l'attendait. Les yeux de Sirius croisa ceux de son père et ce qu'il y vit le rendit de plus en plus mal. Ce n'était plus le même regard pétillant et rempli d'amour qu'il voyait normalement dans le regard de son père, mais de la colère et de la honte. Une fois la porte refermée, Albus se leva, lança un sort pour insonoriser la pièce et administra à Sirius trois grosses fessées. Sirius dû se retenir pour ne pas crier. Il resta figé, les yeux rivés au sol. Albus retourna à son bureau, prit un morceau de parchemin, griffonna quelques mots dessus et le tendit à Sirius. Le gamin le prit et partit du bureau de son père. Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux mais il les retenait. Il avait encore très mal, mais ce n'était pas sa fessée qui le faisait le plus souffrir. C'était le regard de son père. Le regard plein de déception qu'il lui avait envoyé, ce regard avait brisé le coeur de Sirius. Au lieu de se rendre dans la salle des trophées pour continuer sa retenue, Sirius se dirigea vers le grand hall. Par on ne sait quel miracle, les portes qui menaient dehors n'étaient pas barrées. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se précipita à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Albus ne retourna dans sa classe que plusieurs minutes après le départ de Sirius. Remus travaillait encore sur sa copie mais Severus s'était endormi. Albus regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était très tard et que l'heure de se mettre au lit était passée depuis longtemps.

-Remus tu peux ranger tes choses, la retenue est terminée.- Dit doucement Albus.

Il prit Severus délicatement et partit au cachot pour le coucher. Remus, lui, allait monter à sa salle commune, mais quelque chose lui disait de se diriger plutôt vers le grand hall. Curieusement, les portes étaient entrouvertes ce qui n'était pas normal car à cette heure, les portes étaient toujours fermées et barricadées. Remus les ouvrit et sortit dans le parc plongé dans la pénombre. Il allait rebrousser chemin ne voyant rien d'anormal, mais son instinct lui disait d'aller vers la forêt interdite. Remus s'y dirigea, suivant son instinct. Il avait peur, car il n'avait aucunement le droit d'être dehors à cette heure et surtout pas dans la forêt interdite. Mais il continua d'avancer malgré tout. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il suivit les bruits de sanglots et fini par tomber sur...Sirius. Son frère était en larme. Remus s'approcha doucement de Sirius et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Sirius...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures? Et pourquoi tu es ici, tu sais que c'est interdit.- Dit doucement Remus.

Sirius finit par reprendre son souffle et tout expliquer ce qui s'était passé, du seau d'eau sur Rusard, à la fessée qu'il venait de recevoir. Remus commença alors à le réprimander doucement, mais il s'aperçu bien vite que Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Remus.

-Sirius tu ne m'écoutes pas!- S'exclama Remus avec colère.

Sirius était blanc comme un drap et tremblait. Remus se retourna doucement, au ralentit comme dans un cauchemar et il vit ce qui faisait peur à son frère. Un énorme loup se tenait devant les enfants. Il semblait très méchant, car il montrait ses crocs en grognant et il semblait prêt à bondir.

Une fois avoir mis Severus au lit, Albus retourna lui-même à son bureau pour se coucher. Le lendemain était jour de congé heureusement. Il montait les escaliers lorsqu'il se fit appeler par Rusard. Il cessa de monter et regarda Rusard.

-Que se passe-t-il Argus?- Demanda Albus las.

Rusard s'approcha d'Albus.

-Je me demandais juste si vous aviez dispensé Sirius de finir sa retenue...- Demanda Rusard.

Albus le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-Bien sur que non, je ne lai nullement dispensé de sa retenue...pourquoi vous me demandez-vous cela Argus?- Demanda Albus.

Rusard lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis qu'il l'avait emmené à son bureau. Albus commença à paniquer. Il remercia Rusard de l'avoir prévenu et parcouru le château à grandeur, demandant aux tableaux s'ils avaient vu son fils. Il allait désespérer quand un tableau lui annonça qu'il avait vu Sirius se diriger vers l'extérieur et quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait vu Remus s'y diriger également. Albus soupira. Il se précipita dans le grand hall. Comme il le craignait, les portes étaient entrouvertes. Il les poussa et se dirigea dans le parc.

Le loup semblait vraiment dangereux. Il se précipita vers Sirius prêt à l'attaquer. Remus ne réfléchit pas et se précipita devant Sirius, recevant les crocs du loup. La douleur fut très forte et il entendit Sirius hurler son nom. Soudain une lumière dorée surgie de nul part, effrayant le loup qui s'enfuit à toute hâte. Remus sentit le sang chaud couler. Son sang. La douleur était trop forte. Il tomba sans connaissance. Sirius était paniqué. C'était à cause de lui si Remus était dans cet état, il le savait. Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, il commença à hurler.

-A L'AIDE! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! PAPA! PAPA!- Hurla Sirius.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit près de Remus et essaya de le réveiller. Sans succès. Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas. Croyant que le loup revenait, Sirius prit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'endroit où les pas arrivaient. Comme il allait jeter un sort de défense, Albus apparut de derrière un buisson. Rassuré et en larmes, Sirius se jeta dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, Albus s'apprêtait à réprimander une autre fois Sirius pour sa nouvelle désobéissance quand il vit Remus, le bras sérieusement entaillé, évanouit.

Albus se précipita vers Remus fit apparaître un brancard magique, le déposa délicatement dessus et le dirigea vers le château. Sirius suivait en arrière et le trajet se fit en silence, sauf quelque fois ou Sirius murmurait des ''je m'excuse''. Albus était vraiment inquiet pour son fils aîné. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh examina Remus et vit que c'était des morsures de loup. Pour être bien sûre que ce ne soit pas des morsures de loup garou, elle envoya Albus à Ste Mangouste avec Remus pour qu'il se fasse examiner par de vrais médicomages.

Sirius de son coté, était mort de peur. Il n'était pas blessé malgré quelques égratignures, mais ça il s'en fichait bien. Il voulait savoir si Remus allait bien. Il vit son père disparaître avec Remus pour aller à Ste-Mangouste. Madame Pomfresh garda Sirius à l'infirmerie, histoire de voir si tout allait bien de son coté. Le lendemain matin Albus revint à l'infirmerie chercher Sirius. Ce dernier était encore très mal et effrayé. Il suivit son père jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier et s'assit sous l'ordre de son père. Un long silence s'installa. Sirius mourrait d'envie de demander comment allait Remus, mais il ne le fit pas. Albus se demandait ce qu'il devait dire et surtout comment le dire. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher, Sirius l'avait une fois de plus déçu, et avait mis la vie de son frère en danger.

-Sirius tu es conscient que tu m'as encore une fois beaucoup déçu? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allé dans la forêt en sachant très bien que c'était dangereux! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me désobéissant ainsi Sirius? En quoi cela t'amuse, hein?- Demanda Albus.

Il essayait de garder son calme mais il était vraiment en colère. Sirius gardait la tête basse. Il savait qu'il avait mis son père en colère, et qu'il avait mis la vie de son frère en danger. Il resta silencieux. Albus en avait vraiment assez. Il se promit que dès que les vacances de Noël arriveraient, qu'il prendrait toutes ses vacances avec ses enfants. Ils iraient à la montagne. Peut-être que cela leur fera du bien et leur enlèvera l'envie de faire des bêtises. Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Sirius et de Remus. Il avait eu une dure nuit, n'ayant pas dormit de toute la nuit, car il l'avait passée au chevet de Remus qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les médecins pensaient qu'il ne risquait rien, car les morsures sur son bras semblaient bien être des morsures de loup ordinaire, mais ils voulaient tout de même le garder en observation. Albus soupira de découragement. Il allait détester ce qu'il allait faire.

-Tu veux que je te donne d'autre fessée Sirius? C'est cela que tu veux?- Demanda de nouveau Albus en se levant lentement pour se diriger vers Sirius.

Ce dernier perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage en voyant son père se lever.

-Non! Non je n'en veux pas d'autres papa...s'il te plait...- Dit soudainement Sirius.

Albus le fixa longuement et fini par se rasseoir. Au moins il n'aurait pas à redonner la fessée à Sirius. Ce qui le soulageait quand même grandement, car il détestait donner se genre de punition, même quand ses enfants faisaient de grosses bêtises.

-Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de faire des bêtises! À cause de ta stupide escapade dans la forêt, Remus aurait pu être blessé gravement ou même tué! À chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, ce sont les autres qui payent pour tes âneries Sirius! Prend par exemple le jour où vous êtes allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est Remus qui a reçu un sortilège interdit! Ça aurait pu le tuer! Ce sont toujours les autres qui subissent les conséquence de tes actes, jamais toi!- Dit Albus.

Sirius sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue. Son père avait raison. Il ne méritait pas d'être ici. Il ne faisait que des ennuis. À cause de lui, Remus allait peut-être mourir. Encore une fois, il resta silencieux.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi, si tu avais un enfant et qu'il faisait autant de bêtises que tu as toi-même fait ces derniers temps?- Demanda soudainement Albus.

Sirius y pensa. S'il avait un enfant aussi turbulent, c'est sûr qu'il le gronderait souvent. Mais ne voulant pas se faire disputer encore plus qu'en ce moment il répondit s'implement qu'il l'ignorait. Albus voyait bien que Sirius mentait.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse Sirius! Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses. Tu restes là et tu réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire et à ce que tu ferais à ma place. Tu resteras ici toute la journée et je reviendrai te voir ce soir pour avoir une réponse! Interdit de sortir du bureau! Si tu le fais je le saurai et cette fois je serai vraiment en colère contre toi!- Ordonna Albus en se levant pour sortir du bureau. Il allait sortir lorsque Sirius parla.

-Je suis désolé papa...Si je suis partit c'est que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus...Maintenant je sais que tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus...Et si j'avais un enfant comme moi, moi non plus je ne l'aimerais plus...- Dit Sirius avec sa voix enrouée de larmes.

Cette phrase fut comme un poignard dans le coeur de père d'Albus. Il allait se retourner et dire à Sirius que c'était faux, qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais il ne le fit pas et sortit.

Remus se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était seul. Remus détestait être seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Disons qu'en ce moment il avait vraiment besoin de la présence de son père. Une douleur aigue le fit sursauter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Papa...papa...- Murmura Remus. Une main rassurante le caressa alors. Il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où cette main chaude et rassurante. C'était celle de son père. Albus se tenait près de son fils. Il avait vu le médecin quelques minutes avant le réveil de Remus. Il était bien sûr maintenant: Le loup qui avait mordu son fils était bien un loup ordinaire, donc il était hors de danger. Albus caressa la joue de son fils, essuyant au passage les larmes qui y avaient coulé.

-Je suis là mon grand...Je suis là.- Dit Albus en serrant sa main.

Remus fut vraiment soulagé.

La douleur semblait partir et la présence de son père le rassurait maintenant.

Il demanda ce qui s'était passé et Albus le lui raconta. Remus se souvint alors de Sirius et se redressa brusquement. Albus le prit par les épaules, devinant sa pensée et le força doucement à se recoucher.

-Sirius est en sécurité à Poudlard, Remus. Il n'a rien de grave, il est seulement un peut sonné par les évènements.- le rassura Albus.

Remus n'était pas très rassurer, sachant que Sirius avait dû être sévèrement réprimandé et même puni par son père, mais il ne dit rien. Le médecin avait donné le congé de Remus le soir même et Albus aida son fils à s'habiller. Remus avait un bras dans le plâtre à cause de son os brisé que les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à replacer, ce qui fut plus difficile pour l'habiller. Mais une fois cela fait, Albus et Remus reprirent le chemin de l'école.

Entre temps, Sirius avait bien réfléchit. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferrait à la place de son père s'il avait un enfant aussi turbulent que lui. Si c'était le cas, il le punirait sûrement aussi sévèrement que son père faisait pour lui. Mais cette fois il avait comprit pourquoi Albus le punissait si sévèrement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il tourne mal. Sirius l'avait comprit à force d'y réfléchir. Il attendait maintenant l'arriver de son père pour le lui dire. Il était assez fier d'avoir eu cette punition, cela l'avait aidé à comprendre. À comprendre que son père les aimait tous les quatre et qu'il les punissait quand ils faisaient une grosse bêtise pour qu'ils ne la refassent plus. Dans le fond, il le faisait pour leur bien. Il continuait d'y réfléchir lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Albus apparut. Sirius resta calme. Albus s'assit à son bureau et attendit que Sirius parle le premier.

-J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que je ferrais si j'avais un enfant aussi désobéissant que moi papa...Je crois que je le punirais également mais pas parce que je ne l'aimerais pas mais parce qu'au contraire je l'aimerais tellement que je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit capricieux ou qu'il tourne mal...Je le ferais pour son bien. J'ai aussi comprit que tu le faisais pour notre bien à tous les quatre et que tu nous aimais toujours malgré toutes nos bêtises...Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir déçu une fois de plus papa, je te promets que je ne le referai pas.- Dit Sirius.

Albus sourit. Il s'avança près de Sirius et lui tendit les bras. Sirius s'y réfugia sans hésiter. Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs heures et finalement, épuisé, Sirius s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Albus était soulagé. Il se coucha près de Sirius et s'endormit à son tour, épuisé par les évènements des derniers jours, mais heureux de savoir ses enfants près de lui.

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des review, je ne les nommerais pas tous sa prendrait presque la page au complet et dison que jai pas la tête a sa aujourd'hui.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 et encore un très gros merci

Littleangel2000


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Des vacances à la montagne.

Les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas. Sirius, Remus, Severus et Lucius étaient impatient car leur père leur avait promit de passé les vacances de noël a la montagne. Un ami d'Albus possédait un chalet dans les montages et il avait proposer a Albus de sy installer avec ses enfants pour les vacances de noël. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le grand départ. Albus aussi avait bien hâte. Les évènements derniers l'avaient épuisé et il avait bien mérité de prendre des vacances avec sa petite famille.

Le lendemain c'était une vraie fourmilière à Poudlard. Les enfants qui partaient pour les vacances de noël c'était tous rassemblé dans le grand Hall et ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances étaient restés bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. Dais que tous les élèves furent partit ce fut au tour d'Albus et de ses enfants de partir. Ils prirent le train pour ce rendre à King Cross puis prirent un autre train pour ce rendre plus loin. Puis ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la neige blanche pour enfin arriver au chalet. C'était une petite cabane bien ordinaire vu de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur était énorme. Il y avait un grand salon avec un foyé et un piano. La cuisine était tout aussi grande. Sans parler de la salle de bain et des chambres. Les enfants étaient sur existé. Severus Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent a l'étage et Lucius semprèssat de les rejoindre. Leur enthousiasme fit sourire Albus. Il enlevât sa cape et comensat a préparé les lieux pour la fête de noel le lendemain.

Les garçons vous venez avec moi chercher un sapin de noel?- Demanda Albus. Mais aucun des enfants ne répondirent. ''Ils sont surment occupé a visité les lieux'' Pensât Albus. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser ses enfants seuls. Donc il attendit qu'ils aillent fini d'explorer la maison pour leur reposer la question.

Alors qui veux venir avec moi chercher un sapin?- Demanda Albus.

MOI!- Dirent les quatre enfants en même temps. Albus sourit puis enfila sa cape d'hiver suivit de ses fils. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver enfin un sapin digne de se nom. Albus le coupât avec un sort et le fit lévité jusqu'a la cabane. Puis ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à le décorer en famille. Albus était vraiment fière de cela. Lui même étant jeune n'avait eu aucun noël qui ressemblait a celui la. Son père n'était jamais vraiment présent pour lui et la plupart du temps il passait ses vacances à poudlard. Maintenant qu'il était père a son tour, il c'était jurer de faire tout son possible pour avoir un noël inoubliable avec ses enfants. Puis vin l'heure de se mettre au lit pour Severus. Sirius Remus et Lucius purent veillé encore un peut mais Severus devait aller dormir. Il ne sen plaignait pas d'ailleur car il était vraiment épuiser.

Papa est-ce que le père noël saura qu'on es ici?- Demanda soudainement Severus très inquiet. Albus sourit.

Bien sur qu'il le saura...Le père noël sait tout. Il va venir ici ce soir dais que vous serrez endormit et vous apportera ce que vous lui avez demander...tu verras demain matin quand tu te réveillera, il y aura plein de paquets sous le sapin. Mais il faut que tu dormes sinon il ne viendra pas.- Répondit Albus. Mais Severus semblait encore inquiet.

Il sait qu'on n'a pas été très sage? Est-ce qu'il nous apportera des cadeaux tout de même ou on aura du charbon dans nos bas?- Demanda Severus.

Ne t'en fais pas il sait que vous n'avez pas été très sage mais il sais aussi que vous allez vous reprendre dans la nouvelle année...Il va venir tout de même avec des cadeaux pour vous quatre.- Lui répondit Albus. Puis il lui racontât une histoire, le bordât et sortit de la chambre. Il alla ensuite au salon pour rejoindre les trois plus vieux. Ils s'amusèrent a jouer a des jeux de sociétés. Puis vin l'heur pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Les trois enfants allèrent ce coucher et Albus alla a la chambre juste a coté de la leur. Il attendit que toute sois silencieuse avant de descendre au salon. Doucement sans faire de bruit, il déposa de nombreux paquet sous l'arbre. Il regarda le résultat et fière de lui, il remonta se coucher persuader de se faire réveiller à l'aube pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva doucement et descendit doucement l'escalier. Quand il vit le sapin remplit de cadeaux, Severus remonta précipitamment l'escalier et alla dans la chambre de son père. Albus dormait paisiblement mais ce ne durera pas.

PAPA ! PAPA RÉVEILLE TOI ! IL EST VENU ! LE PÈRE NOEL EST VENU ! VITE RÉVEILLE TOI !- dis Severus tout exité. Albus ce réveilla en sursaut. Il avait bien prévu qu'il ce ferrait réveillé, mais de cette façon la, non pas du tout.

Severus qu'es-ce que tu fais debout a cette heure…Il est beaucoup trop tôt.- Murmura Albus encore tout endormit. Severus était trop exité pour parler, il sautait sur le lit de son père et souriait à pleines dents. Albus était heureux de le voir comme cela. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce lever et les trois autres devaient dormir encore bien profondément.

Severus calme toi tu va réveillé tes frères ! Il est encore trop tôt pour descendre.- Dis doucement Albus. Severus arrêta de sauter mais resta tout de même encore bien excité. Albus le prit dans ses bras et le coucha près de lui dans le lit. Severus n'arriverais peut être pas à s'endormir mais au moins cela le calmerait en attendant l'heure de se lever. En effet cela le calma un peut et Severus réussit même a s'assoupir quelque minutes au coté de son père. Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius et de Remus de venir réveiller leur père. Lucius lui dormait encore bien profondément. Finalement, Albus n'eut pas le choix de ce lever. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en attendant que Lucius ce réveille. Puis une fois Lucius lever et après qu'il ai prit son petit déjeuner, les enfants se précipitèrent au salon ou leurs cadeaux les attendaient. Severus fut le premier à ouvrir le sien. C'était une trousse de potion pour débutant (N/A : vous savez, c'est comme une trousse pour Alchimiste pour enfant…) exactement ce qu'il voulait. Puis Sirius et Remus ouvrirent leur paquet. Il s'agissait d'une montre qui indique où l'autre se trouve. Il y avait aussi un livre sur les Animagus (pour Sirius) et un livre sur la défance contre les forces du mal (pour Remus.) Lucius fut le dernier à ouvrir son cadeau. Il prit une boite troué et l'ouvrit. Un magniphique chaton dormait tranquillement dans la boîte. Lucius s'exclamât de joie et prit l'animal délicatement dans ses bras. Il avait toujours désiré avoir un chat pour lui tout seul et son rêve c'était réalisé. Albus observait ses enfants et fut bien content de voir que leurs cadeaux leur plaisaient temps.

Un peut plus tard dans la journée, les enfants s'amusaient dehors dans la neige, accompagner de leur père. Ils firent du ski et de la luge presque toute la journée. Sirius voulant montré ce qu'il s'avait faire, dévala la pente trop vite et fonça dans un arbre.

SIRIUS !- s'exclamât Albus en ce précipitent pour voir si son fils c'était blessé. Sirius ce releva. Il était sain et sauf rien de cassé. Les trois autres étaient mort de rire et Sirius lui était surtout mort de honte. Albus l'aida à se relever en le réprimandant doucement.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on veux faire mieux que les autres…- Dis gentiment Albus en aidant Sirius a remonter la pente. Puis ils firent une bataille de boulle de neige. Severus était tout tremper quand ils rentrèrent finalement a la maison. Ils mirent leur pyjama et burent un bon chocolat chaud pour ce réchauffer.

Les gars ont donne le cadeau a papa maintenant ?- Demanda Remus à ses frères. Ce fut Severus qui alla à l'étage pour aller le chercher tant dis que les trois autres occupaient leur père. Albus ne se doutait de rien. Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet emballer proprement dans un beau papier rouge vin avec de petites étoiles dorées.

Tien papa c'est pour toi de la part de nous quatre.- Dis Severus en tendant le paquet a Albus. Ce dernier l'ouvrit délicatement, comme si il craignait un piège. Il découvrit un magnifique cadre en bois avec une photo de ses quatre enfants lui souriant. En dessous, un certificat fait dans du parchemin était enroulé. Sur le parchemin, les quatre garçons lui promettaient d'être sage pendant une semaine entière et les quatre noms avaient été signés. Albus leur sourit et les remercia de se beau cadeaux.

Le reste des vacances ce déroula dans le rire et la joie et bientôt il fut le temps pour notre petite famille de retourner à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé les enfants se séparèrent pour allé chacun dans leurs salle commune. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour terminer leur devoir de vacances avant là rentré. James qui était resté à Poudlard durant les vacances fut très content de revoir ses copain et ensemble ils se dirigèrent à là bibliothèque. Apres avoir fait leur devoir, les 5 amis ce promenèrent un peut dans le parc.

Les gars j'ai eu plein d'idées de farce qu'on pourrais jouer à Peter pendant les vacances !- Dis James. Aussitôt il leurs dit ses idées. Les 5 enfants s'amusaient à imaginer les pires choses qu'ils pourraient faire subir à Peter. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils décidèrent de former le groupe des Maraudeurs. Et leur devise ? Un pour tous et tous sur Peter !

**Réponse aux review : **

**Juleew : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements je vais continuer si tu continu a m'aider avec tes idées **

**Hermione.granger : merci cocote sa me fait tellement plaisir que tu me lis **

**ADELINE : Merci beaucoup du commentaire cela me fait très plaisir J'avoue que Dumbledore est sévère mais avoue que ses enfants surtout Sirius ne l'aide pas. James, on va le voir un peut plus souvent dans les prochains chapitres, mais je ne sais pas si il sera toujours la. C'est surtout sur la famille Dumbledore que mon histoire est basé mais Peter et James serrons bien présent ne t'en fait pas. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaire et rendez vous au prochain chapitre. **

**Merci a vous tous pour vos encouragement sa me fait terriblement plaisir ! Rendez vous au chapitre 8 ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Une journée embarrassante.

Ce matin-là, les maraudeurs s'étaient levés tôt pour préparer leur farce pour Peter.

Ils avaient prévu lui jeter un sort qui le mettrait en tutu pour toute la journée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était le rôle de Severus et de Lucius de faire le sort puisqu'ils étaient dans la même maison que la victime. Donc très tôt ce matin-là, Severus et Lucius avaient pénétré dans le dortoir de Peter et avaient prononcé la formule. Puis, ils allèrent rejoindre les 3 autres pour prendre leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien était. Peter se réveilla à la même heure qu'habituellement, prit sa douche et alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sur son chemin, les élèves se retournaient et riaient en murmurant des phrases à leurs copains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle puisqu'il ne sentait pas le tutu autour de sa taille et ne le voyait pas car le tutu était seulement visible de derrière. La journée se passa ainsi sans que Peter ne se doute de rien. Les professeurs voyaient bien son tutu, mais comme ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre personne, ils ne disaient rien trouvant la situation bien drôle. Comme les maraudeurs n'avaient pas de cours de métamorphose ce jour-là, Albus ne pouvait se douter de rien. Peter non plus ne se doutait pas que c'était de lui que les autres élèves (et même certains professeurs) riaient. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée, quand un de ses amis de Serpentard le lui dit, que Peter réalisa qu'il avait porté un tutu rose toute la journée.

Il devina tout de suite à qui il devait ce charmant tour et fixa la direction ou Severus se tenaient avec Lucius.

« Vous allez me le payer…- Murmura Peter. »

Il alla se coucher, mais se il ce réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Tout le monde était couché. Il monta au dortoir de Lucius et de Severus qui se trouvaient un étage plus haut que le sien et pointa sa baguette sur Severus. Il murmura un sortilège, puis il retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se sentit soudainement très mal. Il eu juste le temps d'aller à la salle de bain avant de se mettre à vomir. Lucius avait entendu son frère se diriger vers la salle de bain et alla voir si tout allait bien. Il vit son petit frère à genoux, près de la toilette, en train de vomir. Inquiet, Lucius se précipita vers Severus pour voir ce qui ce passait. Mais Severus n'avait pas vraiment le temps de répondre à ses questions puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de vomir.

Lucius mouilla une serviette et épongea le front de Severus comme Albus le faisait quand ils étaient malades. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire ça n'arrêtait pas le malaise de Severus. Il alla donc chercher Albus à son bureau. Ce dernier préparait déjà son cours du matin, quand il vit arriver Lucius, paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ?- Demanda Albus. »

Lucius lui expliqua le malaise de Severus et Albus le suivit jusqu'à leur salle commune. Il vit bien que Severus n'était pas bien. Albus s'agenouilla près de son jeune fils et essaya de comprendre ce qui causait son malaise. Il pensa d'abord que c'était un nombre trop grand de sucreries envalées, mais Severus lui assura que non. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des sucreries à s'en rendre malade. Albus essaya de lui donner une potion anti- nausée mais cela ne fit aucun effet.

« Lucius va chercher Mme Pomfresh!- Dit Albus. »

Le gamin se précipita à l'infirmerie et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière examina Severus et douta qu'il fut victime d'un sort de rejet. Elle lui jeta le contre sort, et Severus arrêta enfin de vomir, mais il était très faible.

Albus et Pomfresh montèrent à l'infirmerie et couchèrent l'enfant sur un lit.

L'infirmière examina l'enfant de fond en comble et découvrit qu'il avait été victime d'un sort. Mais comme ni elle ni Albus ne pouvaient exiger d'examiner les baguettes des camarades de dortoirs de Severus sans preuve, le coupable resta impuni. Mais pas pour les maraudeurs.

Lucius s'était dirigé vers le dortoir de Remus, Sirius et de James. Comme il connaissait le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor (sinon comment pourraient-ils se voir le soir?) il y entra sans problème. Il dit aux trois autres ce qui s'était passé.

De son coté Severus s'était remis assez rapidement de ses vomissements et comme il semblait aller mieux, Mme Pomfresh le laissa partir. Il alla rejoindre ses frères et James dans la salle des Gryffondor, vide à moitié car c'était une journée de sortie à Pré au Lard pour la majorité des élèves en cycle supérieur à la 3e année. Il leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme ils savaient déjà qui était le coupable, ils imaginèrent un plan pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait.

Adeline: Merci à toi et à bientôt!

Hermione ganger: Je te remercie, c'est gentil et à la prochaine!

Jwulee: Merci beaucoup! À bientôt!


End file.
